Saving their marriage
by K15Malfoy
Summary: Hary and Ginny go to a counseler, trying to save their marriage. Ginny's having an affair and is caught between the one she loves and the one she is passionate about


_**Chapter 1**_

It began one night, when I entered this dark shabby looking building. To my surprise it had no signs of muggles (it was full of witches and wizards). I went to a table and drank a few drinks (about three) and listened to some music that was being played. Then I heard this incredible voice, sexy, mature. I was intrigued. I turned around to see who it was.

Only the back of him was visible, but from what I could see, I knew he was the excitement that I wanted, that I needed.'

'**Describe him, from what you saw'**

'He had a sexy built body, was blonde with a great cut and shine. He was dressed in a black suite and he was tall. And I heard his laugh which was just as perfect and charming (he could probably be a porn star if he wanted to).'

'**At this point, did you ever think of Harry?'**

'Well I still knew that I was married but I was still left alone. I mean don't I have the right to live my life and not put it on hold every time he goes out and does Merlin knows what? Besides I hadn't had any real fun for weeks and when I mean fun, I mean fun with a male companion (if you know what I mean).'

'**Continue'**

'After a few minutes pasted I finally saw the persons face. He was quit handsome as I expected, but I would have never thought it would have been a childhood no good son of a bitch, Draco Malfoy.'

♦♦♦

'**Harry what do you think was the cause of Ginny's betrayal?'**

'MALFOY THAT'S WHAT!'

'**Now Harry, you have to learn to relax, that is one of the reasons we have these sessions. What else do you think that might have been the cause?'**

'HOW THE BLOODY HELL SHOULD I KNOW!'

'**For Merlins sake, stop shouting in my office! Are you that uncaring what was the start of the downfall of Ginny and your relationship?'**

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! OUR RELATIONSHIP IS FINE. OUR ONLY PROBLEM IS MALFOY! THAT'S THE ONLY PROBLEM, MALFOY!'

'**STOP BLOODY SHOUTING, I CAN HEAR YOU JUST FINE! Now it seems that your feelings towards Mr Malfoy has gotten worse since school and at your job (since both of you work together). It seems you both are jealous of one another or you both are just idiots.**

_Harry now stood up, more out raged._

'I AM NOT AND WAS NEVER JEALOUS OF MALFOY!'

♦♦♦

'I did not know it was her at first. I mean you walk into a place expecting the same boring people who just fall all over you because you are too sexy and rich to handle. When I turned around and saw this incredible red haired woman sitting there , I just knew she was different.'

'**Different…….. how?'**

'Well she was not the usual blonde or brunette. The normal air head, slut, who wanted to just sleep with the sexiest and richest man they saw. She was none of that. In fact she had a little more weight that those slim sluts but it was a sexy body weight, just right.'

'**So after you saw….this woman, what did you do?'**

'I did what any normal guy would do, I went to introduce myself.'

'**And you did not recognize who she was?'**

'Not at first. How the hell should I know that a Weasley could ever be so sexy, so elegant, so radiant. I had no clue'

♦♦♦

'I sat there, smiling at him, I figured he did not recognise me, so I wrote a note slipped it to him and let the club. It was quit amusing, turning around and seeing the smirk on in face.'

♦♦♦

'The next night I went to the address which she wrote on the note. I knocked on the door three times before she answered. When she stood in the door way, I could feel the end results of that night. She was dressed so sexy, a black dress that cut half way up her thighs, it was what you women called 'tub tops' and very sexy I may add. Before I could say another word, she pulled me inside.

"You actually came."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Anything you want to drink?"

"I'm fine." I could tell by the way she sat on the couch, that a long, pleasurable night was awaiting ahead.'


End file.
